character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beerus (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Beerus is Universe 7's God of Destruction. It is his duty to destroy planets, races, and individuals that are deemed to be a threat to the proper development of the universe. However, Beerus has become bored with his role, being more interested in finding tasty delicacies to try and worthy fighters to battle instead, both of which he found on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely higher | 3-A | 2-C | 2-B Name: Beerus Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of millions of years old Classification: God of Destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Can destroy celestial bodies, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, such as to strengthen his skin and form defensive barriers or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and induce explosions), Rage Power, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Scaling from SSJG Goku, who healed a hole in his chest), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can locate others and gauge their strength by reading their Ki. Can sense murderous intent), Void Manipulation, Disintegration, Limited Reality Warping/Spatial Manipulation and Aura (As a God of Destruction, Beerus possesses the ability to erase beings and objects from existence or reduce them to piles of dust by raising his hand, being able to erase beings down to their very soul. Can channel his "Energy of Destruction" into spheres, which is capable of warping dimensions of infinite size, as well as using it to form an Aura that can nullify incoming attacks by erasing them from existence. Enables Non-Physical Interaction), Instinctive Reactions (According to Whis he knows the Ultra Instinct technique, but hasn't fully mastered it yet), Flight, Martial Arts Mastery, Pressure Point Strikes (Enables Sleep Inducement), Afterimage Creation, Danmaku, Transmutation (Converted an egg into sand), Sealing, Telekinesis, Super Breath, Can attack with his tail, Paralysis Inducement, Precognitive dreams (Not combat applicable), Limited Power Nullification (Can negate energy attacks), Sound Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Fusionism (As seen in Dragon Ball Fusions), Resistance to the following: Poison, Immense Heat/Cold (Unfazed by the heat of the Earth’s core, atmospheric reentry, and the cold vacuum of space), Emotional Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribrianne's Light of Love, which causes anyone who smells the aroma released by the attack to become infatuated with her and the other Kamikaze Fireballs), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Mind Manipulation/Corruption (Unaffected by Demigra's attempt to place him in "Villainous Mode"), Statistics Reduction (Unaffected by Android 21's power suppression wave machine in Dragon Ball FighterZ), Existence Erasure, Soul Destruction, and Time Stop Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Powerful enough to destroy solar systems with ease, Effortlessly dominated SSJ3 Goku, who was stronger than he was during the Buu Saga, Defeated the Z-Fighters with no effort at all, Fought head to head with SSJG Goku, using up to 70% of his power, Remained far superior to SSB Goku and Vegeta as well as Golden Frieza in Resurrection F), likely higher (Stated by Word of God to be able to destroy the Supreme Kai's realm, which is 1/10th the size of Universe 7) | Universe level '''(Stated to be capable of destroying the universe with ease several times. Nearly destroyed the universe while tremendously suppressed during his fight with SSJG Goku. Would destroy the universe as a side effect of battling Champa. Overpowered his fellow Gods of Destruction) | '''Multi-Universe level (While immensely suppressed his battle with SSJG Goku threatened to destroy Universe 7, reducing it to an empty void, which also would've affected realms like the afterlife is several times larger than the universe and Kaioshin Realm, which are separate worlds from the living world. Whis stated that comparing Beerus' power to Goku and Vegeta's two having just obtained God ki was like comparing a castle to a tree. It's stated several times that the collateral damage caused by a battle between him and his brother would result in the complete destruction of both their respective universes. Is only surpassed by Goku when he attains Ultra Instinct during the confrontation with Jiren) | Multiverse level (Confident in his ability to destroy Final Form Mira and Demigra's Giant form, both of whom can destroy countless universes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Vastly swifter than Super Buu and Vegito) | Massively FTL+ '''(Can easily fly interstellar and galactic distances within minutes. Can match pace with his brother Champa, who traveled from the an unknown point in outer space to the Sacred World of the Kai in an instant) | '''Massively FTL+ (Flew to a planet at 3/4th the speed of Whis. Easily reacted to Vados' flight speed, who flies at speeds comparable to Whis'. Comparable to Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku and Jiren) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | At least Pre-Stellar (Vastly stronger than fatigued Base Goku) | At least Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class+, likely higher | Universal | Multi-Universal | Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+, likely higher | Universe level | Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level Stamina: High (Easily took on the entirety of the Z-Fighters and participated in a lengthy battle with Super Saiyan God Goku without breaking a sweat) Range: 'Standard melee range. At least Interstellar with abilities and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with abilities and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multi-Universal with attacks and abilities. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with attacks and abilities. '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable 'Intelligence: '''As the God of Destruction, Beerus possesses millions of years of fighting experience, casually defeating the entirety of the Z-Fighters with nothing more than a bored expression on his face. Due to his tutelage under Whis, Beerus has mastered a wide variety of martial arts and has extensive knowledge of pressure points, allowing him to instantly incapacitate foes of Goku's caliber with a single attack. However, for all his power and experience, Beerus' inability to find a proper sparring partner (outside of Whis) in his universe has left him in a constant state of boredom and moodiness. As a result, he will often drag out fights for their entertainment on the rare occasion that he does find someone who manages to catch his eye (as he did with Goku despite his ability to easily defeat him at any time). In addition, he is far more interested in trying Earth's cuisine than paying attention to important objectives or potentially cataclysmic events, such as ignoring Frieza's rampage while enjoying a sundae and watching from the sidelines. '''Weaknesses: Beerus is prone to overconfidence, laziness and mood swings. Can be enraged rather easily. Is obsessed with appealing cuisine and can easily be distracted and bribed by such. Enjoys a good fight and will often drag battles out for entertainment value, meaning he will initially suppress his power to an immense degree against unknown opponents. If the Kaioshin of his respective universe is killed then he will die as well. It is heavily implied that his ”Hakai” technique would prove ineffective against vastly superior opponents. Is terrified of the Grand Minister and Omni-King. Key: Battle of Gods and Resurrection F | Dragon Ball Super (Manga) '| '''Dragon Ball Super (Anime) ' | '''Dragon Ball Xenoverse and Heroes series Gallery File:Manga Beerus.png|Manga Beerus File:AB.jpg|Dragon Ball Heroes card File:F73c0cf59864f8f722629b8461741524.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Tier 4Category:Tier 3Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X